Harry en el sofa
by Fiore JW
Summary: A donde podía acudir, no quería dejarlo pero ya era hora, no era sano. ¿Adonde había ido a parar? Al sofá y no cualquier sofá, al de el consultorio de psicología. Este fic participa en el reto "I Love Crack" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black "


**Aquí vengo con otra locada.  
Harry Potter le pertenece a Joanne Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "I love crack" de el foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" **

* * *

Una bella mañana de sábado en Privet Drive, Harry Potter y la Familia Dursley discutían como de costumbre.

—Todo esto es tu culpa fenómeno—regaño Vernon Duraley a su sobrino el sábado por la mañana.

—A mi no me estés molestando, morsa—exploto Harry—fue culpa de la Directora Hummel.

—¿¡Pero que diablos hiciste nadie me ha explicado por que debemos pagarte una ida al loquero?!—bramo la morsa.

—Yo te explicare papi—se ofreció Dudley—el fenómeno golpeo a un chico de cuarto grado por decir que si el tuviera su fea cicatriz se habría matado.

—¿¡QUE?!—grito rojo de rabia—yo no..

—Lo harás Vernon,la directora dijo que es una obligación y que ella misma quiere una carta del psicólogo asegurando que atendió al niño—declaro Petunia.

—Oh mier..—¡Vernon!—riño Petunia.

Después de ducharse y darle su acostumbrado masaje a su cicatriz Harry se encamino al psicólogo.

—Buenos días Señor Potter—saludo el psicólogo sin ganas, llamado según su gafete; Señor Morris.

—Buenos días señor—respondió.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?—cuestiono el doctor—Ocho años.

—Me entere de la razón por la que vienes aquí—Harry solo guardo silencio.—Explícame, ¿Que es tu cicatriz para ti?

—¿Que le ocurre doctor, no cree que es hermosa?—pregunto incrédulo Harry al hombre. El Señor Morris vio a la cicatriz que se veía mohosa y tenia insectos alrededor.

—Si, bellísima—mintió.

—Amo a mi Shannon—¿Shannon?—pregunto extrañado—El nombre de mi cicatriz, mono baboso—explico el niño irritado.

—Por que siempre ha estado para mi, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte..—el niño fue interrumpido por el adulto.

—Niño, ¿Te das cuenta que estas recitando los juramentos de boda?—pregunto.

—Usted cállese—dijo—Bueno Morris vayamos al centro de la cicatriz, usted me dara esa carta asegurando que usted me ayudo y bla bla. Morris escribió en un papel con una elegante letra y se la entrego al extraño niño.

Harry llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se durmió pensando en el y su cicatriz juntos en la pradera.

**Siete años después.**

El amor incorrompible entre Harry y Shannon no había cambiado, guardaba su amor a todos y se levantaba en la madrugada para estar con Shannon sin que nadie los viera. Ese dia en el Gran Comedor sus dos mejores amigos;Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, por poco lo habían atrapado en su intento por darle un poco de tarta de melaza a Shannon.

—¿Harry que haces?—pregunto Hermione sin quitar sus ojos de Harry quien tenia el tenedor cerca de su frente.

—Nada nada, ¿Hiciste ya el informe de pociones?—Harry cambio de tema y Hermione le soltó un aburrido discurso de su trabajo.

Pero un año después Harry no tuvo éxito escondiendo su amor hacia su cicatriz en una visita a la oficina de Dumbledore, el director lo descubrió hablando y cantándole a Shannon.

_Flashback._

_—Oh Shannon, ¿Que debo hacer, Ginny Weasley me beso el otro día pero yo le dije que había otra y me abofeteo, oh pequeña jamas te dejare—suspiro el joven. Entonces Harry comenzó a bailotear y cantar por toda la sala la canción; More than a woman adaptándola a su cicatriz, en su baile tiro todos los instrumentos del director._

_—¿Harry?—musito el director con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas._

_—Je je hola—respondió rojo como un tomate._

_Fin flashback_

Ese dia el director le había dicho que tenia que superar su amor a su cicatriz y dijo que todo Hogwarts se enfrentaría a una charla sobre sus obsesiones.

—Bueno, alumnos, profesores y Señora Norris. Reuní a todos para que hablemos de sus mas intimas y secretas obsesiones—recito Dumby. Nadie hablo.

—Si nadie desea hablar empezare yo, tengo una obsesión con—Albus Dumbledore respiro profundamente— los calcetines, cualquier calcetín, de lana, de seda de algodón, cualquier tipo es recibido en mis sensuales pies.

Segundos mas tarde de esa increible revelación un chico de séptimo año quien era conocido por comer todo con ketchup, se puso de pie.

—Esto nadie lo sabe pero... Soy adicto a la salsa de tomate—todos irritados por la obvia revelación aventaron objetos hacia el muchacho.

—Idiota..

—Yo estoy obsesionada con quitarme estos ojos rasgados, he intentado con tratamientos, ungüentos, cirugías pero nada funciona—declaro Cho Chang.

—Creí que estabas obsesionada con Cedric Diggory—expreso un chico de sexto año, Cho se marcho llorando.

Desde ahí muchos profesores y alumnos expresaron sus obsesiones y se fueron a dormir con una sensación de paz, todos a excepción de Harry.

Estaba en su cama y lo decidió, iría con un psicólogo pero no del mundo mágico imaginaba lo rápido que llegarían todos sus secretos a Rita Skeeter. El día había llegado estaba en King Cross y se fue a buscar al psicólogo mas cercano sin importar que los Dursley no lo encontraran.

Entro a un consultorio y fue atendido por un secretario.

—¿Nombre?—pregunto.

—Harry Potter, oye nunca habia visto a un chico secretaria—dijo el chico.

—Si, si, vete al diablo.

El "secretario" lo llevo a una sala, entro y se sentó en el sofá.

—Buenas tardes—saludo Harry, el hombre se volteo.—¿Señor Norris.

—Mierda, tu otra vez

—Señor, esta vez quiero rehabilitarme—declaro—Estoy dispuesto a todo.

—¿Todo?—pregunto—T-O-D-O—contesto Harry.

—Entonces, deja tu obsesion—le planteo Norris.

—¿Como dice?—Lo que oiste, Potter. Tienes que superarlo puedes tener otra obsesion mas sana

—Espere, ¿Otra obsesion?—cuestiono.

—Si pero con calma, que sea algo sano como, el arte, la musica, la biologia, pero esto con moderacion—explico el hombre.

—Señor esto es muy difícil—soltó Harry.

—Niño solo es unacicatriz

—Lo se pero siempre he estado solo y he buscado compañía en mi cicatriz, y creado algo que no es sano.

—¿Vez Harry? Tu solo lo has entendido

—Muchas gracias, Señor. Ser mas viejo lo ha hecho sabio—Harry le sonrio y se fue corriendo.

—Hey, ¿¡Mi dinero?!.

Harry llego a Privet Drive.

—¡Muchacho, ¿Donde diablo estabas?—le grito su tío Vernon, Harry lo empujo y cayo arriba de su tía Petunia, la morsa se levanto, pero el daño estaba hecho habia un hoyo en el piso.

Harry subio las escaleras como un rayo.

—Potter, llevaremos a tu tia al hospital no hagas cagadero o no comes en dos semanas—grito Vernon desde el piso de abajo con su tía que parecía un cadáver y azoto la puerta

En su habitación, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en su cicatriz, tal vez era momento de seguir adelante.

—Oh Shannon, esto debe terminar—Harry soltó una lagrima—Siempre te ame—el joven se soltó a llorar mientras su lechuza trataba de calmarlo.

—Oh fiel Hedwig, no superare esto jamas—A Harry se le ocurrió algo—Espera el doctor dijo que puedo tener otra obsesión.

Harry se levanto rápidamente y sus anteojos se cayeron al suelo.

—¡Bingo!—Harry tomo sus anteojos y los observo con amor.—Ruby...

Desde ese día estarían unidos y enfrentarían la aventura que los aguardaba, no solos, sino:  
Juntos.


End file.
